Surprising Secrets
by StoryMakingDragon210
Summary: Tea has a few secrets, but can't bring herself to tell the others about them, not even Yugi. Her family knows about them, but her secrets are safe with them... and why is Mai involved in all of this? And what about the evidence of another Millennium Item? First story ever made by me... not the last. Rated T for death and cursing. R&R please!


**Hey hey hey! This is my first Yugioh fanfiction! I had been thinking about making this for a long time, and when I finally get the chance to start it, our internet is down. I got frustrated when I kept checking and it's been down for more than two weeks already. I **_**was**_** going to start out with a Yugioh 5d's, but when telling my older sister (StoryNinja101) about it (5d's), she was **_**totally**_** confused with what was going on, so I'm doing **_**this**_** Yugioh, then I'm doing a GX as a follow up so no one is as confused as she was.**

**Summary: Tea has a few secrets that she has, but can't bring herself to telling anyone, although her family already knows about them, seeing as though her secrets once belonged to her mother. Yugi knows that she had siblings (some are still alive), but all he knows is that her little brother died. It goes from Battle Kingdom (some is going to stay the same), to Battle City, and finally my own season! **** Anything after Battle City does not exist because… well… I don't know really, but it works for me! Now… on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: *StoryNinja101* it says here that StoryMakingDragon210 owns nothing. All she owns is this story and all of her OCs.**

**Joey: *whispering* Thank you whoever made sure she didn't own Yugioh!**

**Me: … *tick mark appears on forehead* what, was that?**

**Joey: Tea! You told me she was on vacation!**

**Tea: Well, she **_**was **_**on vacation until she started with this story… *sweat drop***

**StoryNinja101: yeah! And I wouldn't have said the disclaimer if she was 'cause I'd be where she'd be whether I like it or not!**

**Me: *pounding fist into palm of other hand* Joey… run, before I pound your face in! *Joey runs for his life with me following***

**StoryNinja101: hey! Wait for me! *starts running after them* Joey needs to learn not to be stupid! *is now helping me chase Joey***

**Tea: Ummm… On with the story…?**

Song "Speech" 'Thoughts' _Emphasis_ **Scene Change** *Action in a song* _"Yamis Speaking"_

**Surprising Secrets**

**Prologue**

**No P.O.V.**

Blinding lights and bright white walls; quite the definition for a hospital corridor as it was rushing past the doctors and man that were running alongside a laboring pregnant woman in a wheelchair. Four kids and seven adults watched as they disappeared behind two swinging doors with the occasional glance as the doors swung back and forth. A couple family friends were there along with the parents, siblings, and children of the woman having the baby.

Three adults and a child that was only a few months old were there as support for the family. The baby that was there had an unusual hair style, his hair being as spiky as his grandfather's **(A/N: Can you guess who it is?), **andwas the one and only Yugi Muto. His family members were close friends with the woman's family. The other three kids all had blonde hair. The 1-year-old was Mai, the three-year-old was Jacob, and the 5-year-old was Jacob's sister, Kaylee.

Jacob, being three years old, was worried because they had been rushed to the hospital when he didn't know what was going on. He watched in anticipation as some of the adults were pacing back and forth. He looked at his sister for clarification on the subject, but all he got was her expression of worry and excitement.

Kaylee knew exactly what was going on and couldn't wait for them to come out with the new baby, hoping that it was a girl. She was excited and had to keep herself from pacing with the adults so she wouldn't worry her brother. Knowing what she did though, she knew that, although a new life was being brought into the family, another could be lost, namely her own mother.

Yugi looked around at all the pretty lights, wondering what was going on. He didn't remember anything besides falling asleep after his mommy got a phone call and waking up to bright lights and a thick atmosphere. He yawned and looked around once more, noticing that the adults were walking back and forth. He closed his eyes deciding that he had been awake long enough and was about to fall asleep when high pitched screaming filled the halls and waiting room. His face scrunched up at the fact that he couldn't sleep and the crying of something else and started his own round of crying.

(Hospital Room)

A spirit that looks like an older, long-haired version of Tea materialized into the room. She walked over to the bed that the woman was resting on; occasionally wincing in pain as the contractions got closer and closer together.

"_How are you faring, Anzu?" _the spirit said to the woman.

"I'm doing just fine, Teana," Anzu replied.

Seeing as though the doctor was still there, the man had lent in to make it look like they were having a conversation. It was obvious that he had seen the spirit and the doctor didn't.

"_It seems that you are in pain; is anything the matter?" _Teana asked.

"Nothing is wrong; it's just the pain that comes with having a baby," Anzu explained jokingly.

"_Then I assume that you are alright?" _

"Yes, I'm just *wince* fine."

A nurse had traded places with the doctor a few moments prior, and seemed to be writing down notes; for the doctor no doubt. Five minutes and contractions later, the doctor came back in the room.

"Doctor, the contractions are only a minute apart, should we start the process?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, let's begin the birthing process," the doctor stated. **(A/N: Hey, it sounds professional! Don't judge me! *sweat drop*) **

"_The… birthing… process?" _Teana inquired, tilting her head.

"Yes, it's the process in which the baby is born," the man explained blatantly.

"Ethan, be nice," Anzu scolded.

"_Now, you do realize that if your child looks more like me than you do, she'll have to deal with handling my power, right?" _Teana asked, looking at Anzu.

Anzu nodded because the pain had become too unbearable to say anything that wasn't out of rage at her husband.

Screams and curses soon filled the once silent room of the hospital. **(A/N: I will not go into any more details of what is contained in those curses.)**

After what seemed like hours, the baby's cries were heard throughout the hospital, and to add to the relief of the parents of now three, the hopes of their newborn child living a normal life were shattered as they saw that the baby girl looked like an itty-bitty version of Teana.

**In the Waiting Room:**

The oldest member of the group waiting for the doors to open to bring either good and/or bad news was now the only one pacing; ironically. He was a family friend and Yugi's grandfather, Solomon. Anzu and Ethan were like children to him and was, coincidentally, really worried. He already knew about the millennium items and knew that Ethan had uncovered one during one of his excavations. He knew that they possessed great power and also knew that they could easily bring death to the wearer and those around them.

Solomon Muto also knew that Ethan had given the millennium item that he found to his own wife, already knowing the danger of possessing one. The doors to the waiting room swung open as Ethan came through the doors. He was smiling like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland and carrying a bundle of pink blankets. Solomon was relieved to know that both the baby and Anzu were alive and well, but it would still be a little while before they could both come out of the hospital.

Kaylee and Jacob were the first to jump up and welcome their new sister into the world and Mai was toddling after them with the help of her parents. Soon, everyone was smiling as she opened her eyes and blinked a couple times. When Yugi came over in his mother's arms, everyone made room as she came close so that Baby Yugi could see the newest addition to their little 'family.'

Yugi didn't know what was going on when everything got quiet, but had slowly ceased his own crying in order to find out. When the doors opened up, he didn't know what was happening when everyone around him was getting up to see something that looked like a pink blob in someone's arms. He was totally confused when his own mother got up and went to go see it too, consequently bringing Yugi with her.

He was even more confused when the others moved out of his mother's way when she got closer. Yugi soon found out that in that fuzzy blob of pink, there was something even smaller than him wrapped up in it. As curious as he was, he reached out to touch it, and when no one stopped him from doing so, he leaned out further to reach it better.

He half patted, half rubbed the pink thing to find out that it was almost like his blanket at home. He leaned out even further to get a better look at the little thing that was in the middle of the whole thing, and soon came face to face with a pair of blue eyes. His mouth opened in awe as he reached his hand out to touch its face. As he patted the baby's cheek, he heard a sound that the adults made every time he did something they thought was cute.

At the moment, he was confused, because to him, he was doing something that was important. He couldn't figure out what was cute, he was figuring out if it was alive. He pulled back and giggled when the 'thing' blinked and smiled. He faintly heard the noise again, but didn't care. He opened his eyes again to look at it a second time to see that the smile was gone and he frowned.

He reached out again, but this time to touch its forehead. He patted it about three times before the smile was on its face again. He had the same reaction as the first time and this repeated about ten more times, each time, the patting rotated from the cheek to the forehead.

Everyone was at the hospital again the next day so that the mother and baby could go home and rest some more. **(A/N: Yes, even Baby Yugi is there.) **

**8 Years Later**

Eight people could be seen on Domino Harbor as they waited for a ship. Among those people were three adults, one 13-year-old, one 11-year-old, two 8-year-olds, and one 5-year-old. **(A/N: Can you guess who the eight-year-olds are yet?)**

The eight-year-old girl stood facing the calm waters of the harbor holding the five-year-old's hand. They were brother and sister, as close as could be. The girl's name was Tea and her younger brother's name was Andrew.

Tea's friend Yugi, the other eight-year-old, walked over to them and joined them in the boring staring.

After another 5 minutes passed, Andrew couldn't take it any longer and looked to his sister, "Tea, could we dance while we wait?"

Andrew was born when Tea was three years old and she absolutely adored him. He looked like a small version of Mokuba **(A/N: You'll see why I chose that comparison later in the story)** and loved to dance. He had taken a liking to the art after seeing how much his sister enjoyed it. She taught him what she knew after her classes and enjoyed dancing with her brother more than she could with anyone else. He was smart for his age, well, they all are, really.

Kaylee could easily get into college, and Jacob was closing in on her. Tea didn't feel like skipping grades because then she couldn't hang out with her friends. She could easily hack into Kaiba Corp. if she wanted to. She had easily surpassed her older siblings in academics and technology (meaning she could easily graduate from college while Kaylee was having trouble), and she could live on her own and take care of everyone else if need be. Andrew could easily talk and was working hard to be like Tea in any way possible. He could be accepted into third grade with no problems, despite his young age, but did as Tea did; stuck it out for his friends.

Their parents were good people that owned many businesses, and could easily say they were just as rich as the Kaiba's, if not that, then they were richer. Seeing as though Tea could handle almost anything in life, her parents decided that they would leave the 'owning the business' thing with her, should anything happen to them. Being cautious when they added that in their wills, they had put in that, should they die before she was 14, her aunt and uncle would make it look like they owned what they had, but in reality, she was the one running everything.

Anyway, Tea just smiled at him and walked over to the others with him and Yugi. They had brought their music so they could dance, knowing that the ship might not offer any music **(A/N: **_**Might**_**, I will not be so cruel as to**_** not **_**let there be music or dancing on the cruise)**. After dancing with Andrew and Yugi for an hour, she noticed the crowd around them that had gathered for the cruise as well. Although, they weren't watching for the cruise ship, they were watching as they danced. She stopped and walked over to the still dancing boys, making them stop as well.

"You guys, I think we should turn it up for our audience, don't you?" Tea asked with a sly grin.

Yugi looked around them with Andrew following suit, they both smiled quite evilly and nodded their heads, causing the already confused audience to become more confused as to what they were talking about. I mean, they just watched three young kids do what only professionals could do with ease, then watched as one of them stopped and had a conversation with the others that they barely concealed, and finally, watched as the first to stop walked over to the music player to change the song and turn up the sound.

The music player paused as Tea had that song for only when she wanted to surprise a crowd so she had the pause timed, but it was only meant for Tea, Andrew, and Yugi to dance to; with Kaylee and Jacob jumping in at one point to dance too.

"You ready guys?" Tea asked, loud enough for the audience hear.

"Yeah!" they both announced, as loud as Tea had.

Tea backed up about 10 steps when she, Andrew and Yugi simultaneously turned around and dropped to the ground on the first beat. That surprised the audience to say the least, seeing as though three children were able to pull it off at their ages. On the second beat, only Tea got up, spinning and widening her stance when she came to a stand. Yugi and Andrew did the same thing on the third beat, but when they stood, they weren't facing the crowd like Tea was, they were facing Tea. The song was really an instrumental because they sang while they danced.

As they danced and sang, the crowd watched in awe of the three kids, becoming even more surprised when two more children joined them.

When they were finished, there was a brief silence and after ten long seconds, cheering and clapping was the only thing that could be heard.

Only thirty minutes passed and the ship was there to pick up the people going on the cruise.

Tea and her family were going on the cruise for the fifth time for Andrew's 5th birthday. It was an annual thing for them to do because Andrew just loved it as a baby and every year they did something different so it didn't feel like too much de ja vu. Yugi never went with them because it was a family thing and he didn't want to intrude. He went to the docks to say goodbye every year and welcomed them back at the end of the week. **(A/N: Oh, how messed up this is gonna be…)**

As the ship left the harbor, Tea and Yugi waved until they couldn't see each other anymore.

**On the Ship (Day 2)**

Tea, Andrew, Jacob, and Kaylee were running along the deck playing tag. Jacob was it and the others were doing their best to stay away from their brother and the railing for fear of falling overboard.

What they didn't notice as they were playing was that the sky was steadily getting darker; readying for a storm.

After about an hour had passed, the storm hit the cruise ship full force. The four kids shrieked in surprise and fear. Andrew fell over and nearly fell over the edge, and he would have if Kaylee and Jacob hadn't grabbed his hands.

As he was pulled up and they turned around, they watched as a small flash was seen around Tea's head, signifying that the millennium circlet had appeared so that she and Teana (her yami) could trade places. In another flash, a taller, darker-eyed version of the long-haired, short cutie was seen.

Although they had seen it before in her practices, Tea's siblings were still awed at the switching of their sister and the spirit.

Teana had a serious look on her face as she addressed her host's siblings, "Find your mother and father, I'll make sure nothing happens to your sister."

They nodded as they stood up; going in the opposite direction that Teana was headed. Teana headed toward the captain's quarters, hoping against hope that she could get everyone to safety.

She reached the captain's quarters in a matter of seconds. She opened the door and walked in, receiving the question of, "What are you doing here?" obviously, the captain didn't know about the storm.

"I wish that everyone be safely moved below decks," Teana answered.

"And why is that?"

"The storm outside is causing quite a skirmish among the people and I fear for the passengers' lives."

"Very well," the captain was actually a family friend and already knew of Teana.

"Thank you very much, and you and the crew get below deck as well."

"WHAT?! You expect me to leave everyone's lives in the hands of a mere child?!"

"Have you forgotten, Captain? I am no ordinary child," Teana said, smirking (which made the childish face seem quite creepy).

"Oh, y-yes, how could I forget that, Tea Norein? (No-rain) My dearest apologies."

"Captain, out in public, it is known as Tea Gardner; to protect me from those who wish to do me harm."

"Right, sorry."

"No need for apologies. Now, hurry up and get everyone below deck, and be sure to keep a close eye on my family."

"Will do." With that, the captain left the room to gather his crew to ensure that everyone was below deck.

Not long after, Teana heard the crackling of the intercom, then the voice of the captain.

"_Due to the severity of the storm, I request that everyone calmly get below deck to avoid anyone falling overboard. Things are being taken care of to ensure a safe trip to shore. That is all."_

Teana then wasted no time in getting to the steering room (I don't know what it's called so don't judge me). When she got there, the helm was spinning pretty fast and she did her best in slowing it down to where she could steer it correctly.

For about an hour, Teana struggled with the wheel before she began to weaken from her efforts. In a flash, Tea's spirit was at her side, helping her with what little she could do.

Thankfully, she was able to help get it under control and keep it that way until the storm passed 50 minutes later. After she paged the captain to take the wheel and switching places, Tea went below deck only to see both her younger brother and parents drenched head to toe in salt water, breathing heavily.

In fear, she ran to them, father, mother, and finally her adoring brother. She cradled his head in her lap while her other siblings were doing the same with her fading parents.

Andrew looked up at Tea through half-lidded eyes, "Tea?"

With tear-filled eyes, Tea replied with, "Yeah?"

"Are we still gonna have cake and ice cream today for my birthday?"

"Yes. Of course we're still going to have your cake and ice cream. I mean, you are five today right?" Tea said with a small smile.

"Yup! I'm five today!" He said with pride before hacking up water.

"Andrew!" Tea cried worriedly.

"Tea, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about not getting too close to the edge."

"It's alright."

"Mommy and Daddy came and saved me from the water. They are brave."

"Yes, yes they are."

"But not as brave as you."

"What?" Tea asked in surprise.

"You saved everyone while they only saved me. That makes you braver than them."

"You're pretty smart you know that?" Tea asked with tears streaming down her face.

They stayed like that in a comfortable, but sad silence until Andrew spoke again.

"Tea?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think it's like in heaven?"

"Why do you ask?" Tea questioned while the tears flowed more freely than before.

"Because I want to know if I'll be okay when I die."

"You don't need to worry about that right now."

"Why?"

"Because you won't die for a long while."

"Really?"

"Really."

After a moment's silence, Tea saw that his eyes were drifting shut and kept him awake by asking, "Andrew, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"That's… easy… I'm gonna be… just like… you…" with that, the child took his last breath and closed his eyes. Never to open them again.

Tea sat silently before she started to shake him, trying to get him to wake up.

"Andrew? Andrew, please wake up! Don't go to sleep! We still have to eat your cake and ice cream! You don't want to miss out on that do you?" To no avail, he didn't wake up.

Tea sobbed, and when she opened her eyes, she saw her older siblings in the same position as her with their parents; hugging them by their heads and crying their eyes out.

Tea felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Teana in transparency. She also saw everyone that was on the cruise with lowered heads.

An hour later, they arrived in Sydney, Australia; the destination of the cruise. In the next two days, Tea's parents were buried and Tea was to go back to Domino with Andrew's body to hold a funeral there for him, seeing as he loved that city almost as much as he loved Tea.

Jacob and Kaylee stayed in Australia for different reasons.

Kaylee was staying in Sydney because she was offered a music career by someone that was in the music business that was conveniently on the cruise. She later on became a music sensation throughout the world.

Jacob was going to stay with a family friend that lived in Sydney because he was afraid that going back to Domino City was only going to cause him pain; that and the fact that he had become Kaylee's manager.

Tea spent one more day in Sydney before she took the ship back to Domino so that not as many people would be suspicious if she left by boat and arrived by plane.

When she arrived at the harbor, her aunt and uncle were waiting to take her home. It was really ironic that her aunt and uncle looked almost exactly like her late parents. Which made it kind of easier when Yugi and his grandpa came to see them home (Yugi's grandpa knew what happened, but her aunt and uncle were posing as her parents so that she could at least lead a more normal life to her standards).

Tea went to court for the reading of her parents' wills and did as what was wanted of her for the good of her family's name and company.

To the public, Kaylee and Jacob went missing and nothing was done, but the death of Andrew 'Gardner' couldn't be lied about, due to the fact of his funeral. Yugi had done his best to cheer Tea up and she got a better hold of her feelings within a couple months of only talking to Yugi, his grandpa, and her aunt and uncle.

She grew, wanting to make sure that she supported her friends to make both herself and her friends feel better.

As she grew, she never thought that another family member would create a game that would further the reaches of her parents' (now her) company; let alone going after her friends…

**Wow, that took a lot longer to type up than I thought, but it's finally done! **

***Joey collapses on the ground beat up***

**Me: *sweatdrop* I know I beat you up, but this wasn't my doing…**

**StoryNinja101: *is washing blood off of her hands***

**Joey: *wheezing* your… *gasp* sister… is… *cough* nuts…**

**Me: *steps on his head* and where is **_**my**_** complement? **

**Joey: Dat wasn't a complement you wackjob!**

**Me: *steps off of his head* Now that wasn't too hard now was it Joseph?**

**Joey: You're… *wheeze* insane…**

**Me: thank you *turns to StoryNinja101* now back to the topic of the scene between Baby Yugi and Baby Tea…**

**StoryNinja101: *shrieks* so cute! *faints from cuteness overload***

**Me: *sweatdrop* and she wanted to kill me for Andrew's death… although, I must admit that I cried when I typed up the death scene and I hope that I did a good job on my first fanfic… now to see why she makes such a big deal out of that one scene… *scrolls up and reads* … *shrieks* OMG that's so cute! *faints from pure adorableness overload***

**Tea: *sweatdrop* Anyway, Review please! **

**Joey: *still on floor* Dat girl is gunna be du death of me…**

**Tea: Then don't insult her.**

**Joey: *sigh* yeah yeah…**


End file.
